


One Last Kiss (Sad LOGINCE oneshot)

by SkylarRaven



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Yeah people die, it's a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarRaven/pseuds/SkylarRaven
Summary: Basically, Logan and Roman are dating, and one day Logan stumbles across an argument between Roman and his brother, which could end fatally.Very short.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	One Last Kiss (Sad LOGINCE oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Uncensored cursing, non-graphic murder and Remus

.

.

.

How did he end up here?

Logan looked around. He had gotten lost in thought and missed a turn somewhere. Somehow he had ended up in a field in the middle of nowhere. He looks down at his phone. No service. That's unfortunate.

'Nothing but a mild inconvenience.' He told himself. He got ready to turn around and walk to the nearest village in the hope for directions when he stops dead in his tracks.

He heard a scream in the distance.

Now, the logical thing would be to turn around and not get involved with whatever's happening over there, especially since there is no way to contact authorities when things get out of hand, but Logan had heard that voice a million times before.

That, without a doubt, was his boyfriend's voice.

Don't get me wrong, he had complete faith in Roman's ability to be in control of any situation, but that scream, quite frankly, didn't sound 'in control' at all.

Something wasn't right.

He rushed to the direction the scream came from and saw 2 silhouettes. An injured Roman, lying on the ground, arms stretched above his head in a protective manner, and his brother Remus, who had gotten a baseball bat from God knows where.

Roman was definitely not in control of this situation.

As Logan got closer to this horrid scene, Remus noticed him.

"Oh look Roman! Your boyfriend is here to watch you die!" His eyes were opened widely and it was obvious he had completely snapped.

"Remus, why are you doing this?" Logan approached Remus with caution, keeping an eye on the bat.

"Why am I doing this? Very funny Lo, but I have a question for you. How come NO ONE ever sees the shit Roman pulls, but the moment I try something, all eyes are on me and my godforsaken brother gets away by playing the role of the innocent angel?! He's just as bad as I am! Hell, he's worse because he doesn't take credit for his actions! Now I'll give him what he deserves, and end him once and for all. Your boyfriend isn't the hero everyone sees him as! He's just as flawed as everyone! Why am I the only person who can see that?"

"All of humanity is flawed, but this isn't the time for an intellectual debate. Put the weapon on the ground, we'll get you some counselling and everything will be adequate."

"You too think I'm crazy?! I thought you understood me? I should have known my brother would corrupt you too. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" He starts laughing maniacally. "But, you see Lo, now I have nothing to lose your offer to 'fix' me has no worth. I don't have anything to go back to, but I wouldn't expect you to understand that." He sighs deeply before raising his bat. "Enough chit-chatting. GOODNIGHT ROMAN! I'll see you in hell!" 

Roman had not managed to move to safety in the time Logan had bought for him. The weapon came crashing down at a high velocity and Logan did not need his physics degree to see the blow would be lethal, so he did the first thing he could think of.

.

.

.

He took the hit himself.

And he didn't regret anything.

He thought he could hear both Roman and Remus screaming in the background, one of despair and one of frustration, before the voices merged together. Logan knew he wasn't going to make it, and he was at peace with that. He had 2 more minutes, at best.

"R-Roman?"

"Logan! Shut up right now and spare your energy. I'll call an ambulance."

"Y-you don't have service here..."

"Nononononono I can't just give up on you! You never gave up on me, not even when I told you I wanted to become an actor despite the odds not being in my favour. I can't lose you! I won't stand for it!"

"Listen to me Roman. It's foolish to expect me to survive this. Run, while your brother is distracted, so my sacrifice is not in vain."

"I-I love you Lo..." Roman cried, while saying these words like they were a magic spell that would make everything alright. But this wasn't a fairy tale, so nothing happened.

"Love you too." The couple shared one last kiss in the field one's ashes would soon be scattered, killed by the other's brother.

Their love story ended tragically, but those were the best years of his life, and he'd take their memory down to the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this sucks. Anyway, hope you liked it none the less.


End file.
